


Same Star, Old Pains, New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Law's nostalgic, Law/Luffy, Luffy gets it, Nakamaship, Slight Luffy/Law, and vise versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same star has been shining above Law for some of the best and worst moments in his life. In which, Law's fingers are laced with Luffy's against the deck of The Thousand Sunny and the same star makes him think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Star, Old Pains, New Beginnings

**Festivals & Fireworks**

"Big brother!" Law looked from the window to his sister bouncing on the heels of her feet. Her pigtails bounced with her, making him smile as she smiled so wide, it stretched her cheeks and crinkled her eyes. He turned back to his book, hoping the shadows of the room would shield his smile.

"What, Lamie? I'm studying" She pouted, arms crossed over her pink dress as he turned back to his book on the table.

"You're borrriiinnnggg! Come with me!" She demanded. Law can hear her stomp her feet against the wooden floor, making him roll his eyes but smile from her childishness. The smell of fresh air might be nice as well as the pretty lights of the fireworks. And it would make her happy, he thought. So he obliged her and went along.

As they walked back from the festival, with the wind against his hat and face, the warm hand in his own, and the smell of the ocean and many festival foods invading his nose, he feels… content and happy.

"Big brother!" A tug on his hand and the sudden stop of feet makes him pause. He looks down at her as she points to the sky, her lips stretched in her smile and eyes twinkling. She would always have a happier smile than him.

"Look! It's the prettiest star in the sky!"

He looks up and so does she, his eyes find what she looks at from her pointed finger to the sky. And he sees it, shining brighter than the others even if it isn't a shooting star. As Law looks down at his little sister still enraptured with the star, he smiles.

Maybe it's good that it's not a shooting star – for a shooting star is a dying star and since this isn't one, it means this star is going to be around for a while. It would also mean they'll always see this star no matter what. He's grateful for this constant.

Arms wrap around his waist, he looks down and smiles at Lamie who's pressed against his chest with a closed-eyed smile. He knew then that the bags under his eyes and lost study time was worth it.

Law returns the hug slightly. Lamie smiles at her brother's usual dorkiness, laughing under the stars with the brightest one overhead. Law decides this is the best way to end a night.

This was the festival before the last, before Flevance burns and Law learns to hate the star that brought comfort and content. But they don't know that yet, so they stand together and marvel at the star shining the brightest overhead.

Law and Lamie stares at the stars clouding the sky before _"Big brother!"_ becomes a desperate cry, and Law screams into the night.

* * *

  **Beside A Demon, Shine On Through**

Law breathes in the fresh breeze of outside. Buffalo and Baby5 wouldn't stop bugging him. They want to know his name but why should he tell them? They're blackmailing him over that stupid Corazon! His hands become fists at his side; his teeth grind against each other - why does that fool get to sit beside Doflamingo? Why does he get have that power to rule? What makes him better!?

He shakes his anger away which fades but stays underneath his spot covered skin. He breathes in deep and looks up at the dark sky. Stars barely cover the sky here; but _that star_ shines through bright and upbeat, even as the world beats Law down left and right, piling on hits.

Law feels a gasp leave his throat. His eyes burn so he clenches them shut, anger faded to sadness with a few strands of the red peeking through his wore down limbs. Words and times echo in the back of his mind and he can't beat it down, can't think it away, and can't forget it. He doesn't want to forget it but - but sometimes he does.

Isn't he an awful person?

Before he can stop himself a sob leaves his throat. He doesn't care about being awful, but he can't be awful to them, can't. However, he needs to get stronger so he can make this cruel world pay - so he can become as cruel and as ruthless as it was – as it is.

He doesn't know how long he stays with sobs coming from his throat and tears cooling against his face. He doesn't know how no one has heard him yet. He wipes his eyes with his fists and breathes. Law knows he's already doing something, knows that he's going to make this world pay.

He's close to his goal, to his own selfish promise. He knows his parents would want him to forgive, forget and move on to help people, knows Lamie would want him to beat the world with kindness and strength.

Law could laugh at that, who could beat the world with kindness and strength? Who could smile and kick ass and be fair in every way and sense? Who would sacrifice themselves for someone else?

A person like that couldn't exist. And as Law clenches his fist and stares at the sky with red-rimmed eyes and determination, he knows deep in his gut that a person like that doesn't exist.

Corazon breathes out smoke. He leans against the wall and looks past the brat with morbid eyes who doesn't see him. He looks at the bright star the little morbid-eyed brat was staring at that triggered the outburst, closes his eyes and snaps his fingers.

Sound surrounds them and a miracle stares at the sea, they'll meet one day among chains, but they'll be bound when blood stains innocent hands and a king wielding fire within his soul is lost, not that Law knows that yet.

Maybe the world is trying to make up for its sins?

* * *

  **Wandering Child, Sad Man, Golden Star**

Law hisses at another sting of pain trailing up his arm. The amber lead poison has gotten worse and he's pretty sure they've destroyed seven hospitals so far. Not to mention that the blonde-haired idiot won't tell him why he kidnapped him! So here, he stands cold with another chill of air brushing against his arms and legs, efficiently causing goosebumps and annoyance at everything.

Mainly, with the clumsy blonde idiot who trips over his own feet, and his own white spots which quietly destroy his body, the raven haired boy sighs into the night which apparently hates him but wants to shield him in some strange way. He opens his eyes and sees his breath on the cold.

He can feel the warm meat they had from the earlier breakfast still warm in his chest, even though it was a small portion at that (Corazon made sure to give him extra, not that Law noticed).

His eyes meet the sky. He thinks it strange that this sky contains more stars than Doflamingo's sky (years from now, he'll think it's ironic). And like a nightmare which won't end, he sees it shining overhead and he wonders how it's possible that in every sky that star is always there. An old myth his sister had once thought was that the stars are ancestors or loved ones watching over us; he wonders who in his family bloodline hates him enough to taunt him his whole life.

Frankly he thinks that the universe just hates him, it's given too much evidence on the matter, and Law knows you can't deny the obvious, especially when it gives flashing alarm bells. Clumsy stomping feet and a strange laugh break his attention away from it, his face draws together in a scowl.

"I got some food from the village shop, good thing! Huh, Law?"

"You mean, you stole!"

Corazon watches as the morbid-eyed boy with really hardened sad eyes scowls. He frowns, with a few vegetables stuffed under his arms and two paper bags in his arms, not to mention the new pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket and the one other for smoking, tucked behind his ear.

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it! There's a difference!"

"Liar! Stop being a coward and just admit it!"

Corazon grits his teeth and wishes vehemently that he could reach that cigarette tucked behind his ear right now. Instead he settles for kicking the other in the head, not hard enough to seriously hurt but enough to sting and shut his mouth on the subject. After getting an angry cry in return, he closed his eyes and began stalking toward the lit campfire.

"It's not bad because we needed this stuff Law, so it's not stealing."

Law scowls at the man (secretly surprised he didn't trip into the fire and ruin the food, it's happened before) and crosses his arms, watching as Corazon places the food safely away from the fire before taking an cigarette that was behind his ear and began patting his body for his lighter.

Law sighs watching the moron muttering to himself trying to find the elusive lighter. Really, this man is just a fool who can barely take care of himself, let alone another human being - isn't it great that Law was that lucky person? Finally fed up with the situation, Law breaks down his resistance to helping the fool in question.

"It's in your right pants' pocket! Idiot..."

Corazon blinks at the morbid-eyed boy before reaching into his pocket and finding his lighter, it clicks in his fingers. Law watches as the man inhales the nicotine of the cancer stick. He grimaces at the smell. He's never liked the smell of cigarettes and besides, that shit's bad for you. But maybe that's the years of too many lessons put into his head by his parents.

The blonde hums gratefully and admires the smoke rising from the cigarette. He snaps his fingers, mouth forming into an 'O', leaving Law to look over and was about to ask what until he's cut off by the tall blonde. Corazon rams his hand into his pocket before pulling out a bag full of…. candy? Law's eyebrows raise as he eyes the man wearily.

"This is for you!"

Law hesitantly takes the plastic see-through bag of candy and still eyes the smiling blonde wearily, the candy being those rolled up coconut things they seen on the last island in that cozy looking store. He reaches into the bag pulling one out and eyeing it suspiciously, his eyes shifting from the oblivious talking blonde back to it.

"I saw you staring at them on the last island, I sorta forgot I snatched them but they should still be good though!"

Law hesitantly takes a bite from it and chews it slowly before swallowing, the clumsy blonde watching expectantly while smiling. They're a little stale but still good. Law looks at the man and doesn't know whether to be grateful or be angry that the other was watching him. It's a cold night and Law's kinda grateful for something not too sweet and that someone actually got something for him.

"It's… good…"

Corazon cheers, smiling ignorantly and making Law fight back a smile, he fidgets on his feet before reaching into the bag and holding one out for the blonde who stops and stares in surprise.

"Stop staring and take it!"

Corazon smiles happily, taking the candy from the child's hand. He's never really liked this kind of candy but Law actually shared with him! The raven blushes while scowling.

"Stop smiling!"

Corazon chews happily on the piece of candy in response.

Later when Corazon actually managed (with Law's help) to cook something edible and not that shabby, with the campfire warm and crackling, and Corazon curled up on his side an few inches away from him; Law looks up at the stars and sees it shining brightly overhead. He realizes this is the first time in months that he's felt content and peaceful.

He doesn't scowl at the star, doesn't feel anger at it. This memory will follow him with it hanging overhead, he'll never be able to appreciate that star fully anymore, but maybe it's not so bad after all.

The same star will shine overhead when snow turns red and bullets become nightmares ringing in Law's head. That night, he learns to see the star as a warning of what's about to happen.

* * *

  **Lonely Star Of Mine**

Law inhales the crisp night air, the cold brushing against his uncovered tattooed arms, the rare itch for a cigarette tempting him. He just performed the surgery of the era, and saved the miracle, reckless, insane pirate known as Monkey D. Luffy - brother of Portgas D. Ace, son of Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of Monkey D. Garp. Law pays attention to names, but in this case, names really don't matter.

His stormy blue eyes meet the sky and he's reminded of the slave auction house at Sabaody when the rumored Straw Hat Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon, the blood of the supposed gods of this world. The Surgeon of Death smirks quietly in the eerie peaceful silence in Amazon Lily. He looks up at where the stars are supposed to be and sees that one constant star which has haunted him his whole life, standing proud in the starless night. Law wonders when the stars will show again. After all, they've been gone for days now.

The stars haven't come out since the future of this era lapsed into a coma, and Law daresay he misses them. Law sighs into the night and wonders when the teen will wake up (he dreads it). Pain doesn't fade, only dulls and this time, Law himself feels like the worst crime has been committed against the world. And in some ways, he thinks it's more than just a feeling.

Law prepares to walk back into his submarine but not before a certain star which he's come to put up with fades away from the night, leaving him staring just a bit longer than he would have liked.

* * *

  **Star Before The War Of Personal Demons**

The deck of the Thousand Sunny is deserted, leaving the morbid-eyed man a moment of peace. The cold sneaking up his arms and leaving him shivering; he wonders how many times the stars will be bad but he knows all the time, every time.

He stands up from his spot against the railing. The calm which falls over him is unwelcomed, reminding himself that this is an enemy's ship and he's gotten too cozy. He silently curses Straw Hat under his breath for that. They may seem friendly, eccentric and crazy, especially the Straw Hat captain, but they're still rivals (suddenly Marineford doesn't seem far away, and the smell of iron assaults his senses, with the warm liquid of blood coating his hands and splattering his Nodachi).

He looks at the waves of the sea with the hue of the moon reflecting off its waters, the smell of the sea welcome and the sudden urge coiled deep in his gut for a cigarette. He thinks about how close Dressrosa is, how he's just a step away from his goal to the point he can taste it on his tongue. With the chill creeping on his arms as he looks at the star which haunts him; for the first time, Law fears the star.

(For Straw Hat or himself? He doesn't know for whom.)

"Peaceful, huh?" Law's head jerks toward the offending voice which leads to dark eyes that are actually brown, that the moon's reflecting on, showing clear brown and - Law frowns, his hands braced against the railing while the teen walks toward him. The said teen doesn't wrap him in a hug with rubbery arms or laugh in his ear or face, just walks toward the railing beside him and braces against it, looking toward the sky.

Law looks back toward the sea, instead of complaining about how the other is supposed to be resting because they need their energy, with a silent if you want to live against the giant bird known as Doflamingo, that is. Luffy doesn't say anything for a while, irking the dark surgeon, which is odd because he likes the silence and has wanted silence from the teen for days now. Suddenly, it doesn't feel right even if it is peaceful.

"You don't have to worry, Torao." Law looks over at the teen with his eyes reflected by the sea with a smile which continues, his eyes settling on his own. "I'm not gonna die." The world renowned Surgeon of Death stares, eyes widened in disbelief before returning to normal switching back to their beloved sea.

"We're rivals, Straw Hat. I don't care for you." Law gives the teen a side-way glance. Luffy frowns, his lips turning down and Law never before wished that they would go back up again. But after a minute, Luffy hums and smiles to himself, eyes trained back on the sea.

"Shishishi~ Whatever you say, Traffy."

Law frowns but says nothing in return, and that's how they remain a few hours with sleep alluding the Surgeon of Death and Straw Hat Luffy, keeping him company; both their eyes trained to the waves of the ocean, the star shines overhead forgotten by the Surgeon of Death.

* * *

Doflamingo's beaten, Straw Hat's alive just like he said he would be, and Law's still breathing. It shouldn't have been like this is all he can think hearing the Straw Hat's breathing and _Luffy_.

Law prefers the night over day; he was surprised when the teen agreed with him. Only later, when the stars clouded the dark sky and a body is pressed against his, on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy turns to him, storm caught eyes meeting obsidian eyes, the color of the night with hidden brown and says, "Gramp's used to take me and Ace out to the woods". Law blinks in response to the sudden confession but nods a go ahead at the unblinking eyes and smiling face.

"We always got a whole bunch of meat!" Luffy raises his arms expressing the large quantity of meat they caught as he turns back to the stars, smile still present. "We had to catch it though." Law waits for the other to continue while nostalgia of fireworks at a festival and marshmallows roasting over a fire flood his senses.

"Ace and Gramp's always caught more than me…" and just like that the smile's gone replaced by too many thoughts for such a happy person. Law notes how hard it is for Luffy to admit when someone beats him and doesn't miss how the other's accepted a fact, how he almost seems proud that someone beat him in eating (Law thinks it's because the person is Ace), and how this cheery teen was raised by the old man who radiates haki in waves. The teen's father is Dragon so it shouldn't be surprising but it still is.

"I usually ate it all though! Shishishi~" Law watches the other's laughter die down to a faint smile. It's quiet with the teen smiling at the sky and Law observing him but not waiting for an answer, the teen doesn't owe him anything (he owes the teen the world).

"Gramp's isn't always cranky." Luffy whispers absently, his unruly hair soft against his face and his eyes shining from the stars with his red vest clad back resting against the deck. Law knows he will remember this, will remember Straw Hat Luffy, the lunatic with a death wish and a smile to match, calm almost peaceful and nostalgia ridden, (if Law's being honest with himself, it's because the suicidal lunatic named Straw Hat Luffy is opening up to him) but he thinks Straw Hat ya looks better carefree and happy.

"Me, and Ace…" the words pause and voice becomes softer, "We always looked at the stars after we ate, even though Ace always fell asleep! Shishishi~!" Luffy snickers to himself, and Law gets it.

Something so unlike The Surgeon of Death, he reaches over and interlaces his fingers with Luffy's, and gets a soft smile and a gentle squeeze in return. Maybe this alliance wasn't the worst idea after all (it's still pretty bad but it has its benefits).

Law tells Luffy about everything and nothing, tells him about his favorite color, why he doesn't like bread, how he had a sister, how he failed to save her, how Flevance ended, how he was sick, how he met Corazón, how he was (how he still is, which got a worried frown from Luffy and a squeezed hand with words of protest ), how he formed his crew, why he saved the teen, how he used the teen and at the end, Law wanted to tell the teen how happy and grateful, so grate - in the end he knows that Luffy already knows, how the teen just gets it.

The star shines overhead, Law fears still, that Straw Hat Luffy will die when he's not there and the teen can't do that, he just can't - and he's grateful for this moment the star offered. He wonders if the urge to press his lips against Straw Hat's will ever fade.

_(It never does.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't add the Punk Hazard arc, by the time I realized I left it out my beta reader already checked over the fic and I was ready to post it.
> 
> Beta'd by: picklefin
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
